ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harley Quinn
Harley Quinn is a supervillain from Batman series in DC Universe. Before she debuted in Batman comics book from DC Comics, she debuted in Batman: The Animated Series episode, Joker's Favor. She also served as one of the main antagonists in Batman series and as the main one in Batman: Arkham City expansion pack; Harley Quinn's Revenge and other comics and shows by DC Comics. Biography Harleen Frances Quinzel is once an intern psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum, until her obessision with The Joker, driving her mad and insane. She became the jester-looking diva known as Harley Quinn, with cunning acrobatics, and will do everything for her boyfriend; The Joker. The Legacy of Harley Quinn *''The Adventures of Batman & Robin (1994-1995)'' *''Batman: Chaos in Gotham (2001)'' *''Batman: Vengeance (2001-2002)'' *''Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009)'' *''DC Universe Online (2011)'' *''Batman: Arkham City (2011-2012)'' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013)'' *''Infinite Crisis (2014)'' Appearance For Batman: The Animated Series and other media from DC Comics, she wears a red-black jester outfit. Her face is white and wears a mask. In Arkham Asylum, she wears a nurse outfit. In Arkham City, she remains her pigtails, but with edges of black and red. Harley wears an emo-punk biker outfit and for her face, she has no mask. After Arkham City, she wears a mourning outfit as her hair dyed black as she retains her black/red edges on her pigtails. For Injustice: Gods Among Us, Harley Quinn wears a blue and red modified boyfriend cardigan with a diamond pattern at the bottom held together by brown straps. She has a domino mask and a necklace with a joker card. She also has brown straps wrapped around her right arm and gloves that go up to a little under her elbow. She wears blue briefs and blue and red leggings with a diamond pattern on them. She has shin-high black boots. Her hair is in pigtails and is two-toned (red/black) with a streak of green. Sprites Trivia *Harley's artwork for M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars has few elements that Harley appears in different games, comics, and shows (Example: Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City, Batman: The Animated Series, Injustice: Gods Among Us, and New 52). *Her rival is Blackseeker, who believes that The Joker will deny her in obessision for powers, when he defeat the man who created the multiverse tournament; Shao Kahn. *Midway Games was supposed to make her a downloadable character, along with Quan Chi, but was cancelled due to their fianacial issues. Gallery Illustrations Harley-quinn-with-gun-bruce-timm.png|Drawn by Bruce Timm tumblr_lgbf0noMiR1qbujox.jpg|Drawn by Bruce Timm Harley Quinn.png|M.U.G.E.N: Ultimate All-Stars Renders Harley_Quinn_(Batman_Arkham_Asylum).jpg|Batman: Arkham Asylum Harley_Quinn_arkham_city.jpg|Batman: Arkham City Harley_Quinn_AC_Portrait.png|Batman: Arkham City harleyquinn-arkhamcity3.jpg|Batman: Arkham City Harley_Quinn_(Batman_Arkham_City).png|Batman: Arkham City Batman_Arkham_City_Armored_Edition_artwork_-_Harley_Quinn_1.png|Batman: Arkham City: Harley Quinn's Revenge HARLY.png|Injustice: Gods Among Us Batman: Arkham City Injustice: Gods Among Us Ss6JZxz.png|Harley's unlockable "Arkham City" costume Classic_Harley_Quinn.jpg|Classic Harley Quinn Harley_Quinn_Ame-Comi.jpg|Ame-Comi Injustice: Gods Among Us Character Cards HarleyQuinnCardiOS.png HarleyQuinnInsurgencyCardiOS.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Evil Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Criminals Category:Prisoners of Arkham Asylum Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters from America Category:Female Characters Category:Justice League Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Suicide Squad Members Category:Secret Six Members Category:Secret Society of Super Villains Members Category:Gotham City Sirens Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Characters